


Dancing in the Dark

by Monilovely



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I love my lesbian beans, Red Army, Red Leader Tori, Slow Dancing, Soldier Tamara, World Domination
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Na calada da noite, Tori resolve se esgueirar ao quarto de sua soldada mais confiável para lhe fazer uma interessante proposta.
Relationships: Tamara/Tori (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dancing in the Dark

Não foi fácil convencer Tamara a se juntar ao exército. A garota de olhos inexistentes foi a última do grupo de amigas a ceder às tentações e promessas de Tori, sempre desconfiando de suas palavras e estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

Era estranho pensar que, depois de tanta discussão e bate-boca entre as duas rivais, ela agora fosse uma das melhores soldadas da Red Leader, do seu grupo de melhor treinamento e mais alta confiança.

Grupos enormes da elite formada pela norueguesa agora a reverenciavam. Se ela mandasse, eles obedeciam, comiam na palma de sua mão, e quem a contrariasse tinha a permissão da própria Red Leader para ser demitido.

Tamara não concordava completamente com os métodos de Tori, mas ela aprendeu a não misturar trabalho com relacionamento. Essas coisas podiam ser discutidas em um lugar que não fosse seu quarto, o único lugar onde ela e Tori podiam ficar sozinhas e em paz, como se tudo que estivesse acontecendo lá fora desaparecesse.

O quarto da inglesa era o lugar mais tranquilo de toda a base, onde ela podia se jogar de costas na cama e não fazer absolutamente nada além de ficar olhando o teto. As preocupações ficavam do lado de fora e ela do lado de dentro, nada mais além de sua cama e uma garrafa de Smirnoff, aproveitando o breve momento em que podia respirar sem nenhum peso no peito.

Como estava fazendo agora.

Ao menos, até Tori invadir seu quarto de supetão.

\- Ah, Tam, minha soldada mais confiável, minha melhor combatente. - Tori cantarolou e anunciou sua presença no quarto da mulher de olhos inexistentes.

\- O que você quer, Tori? - cuspiu, estresse mais do que evidente em sua voz. Tamara odiava quando alguém, quem quer que seja, interrompia seu momento de relaxamento a sós com sua bebida alcoólica.

A norueguesa fechou a porta de metal e cruzou os braços.

\- Credo, que azeda! - a norueguesa reclamou, mão na cintura. - Não posso mais entrar no meu quarto e mimar minha namorada?

Tamara revirou os olhos com o “meu quarto”, sendo que o quarto não era dela, mas não disse nada e escorregou para o lado para deixá-la se sentar na beira da cama.

O silêncio entre as duas parecia se estender conforme a troca de olhares perdurava, olhos cinza olhando para o abismo que eram as órbitas de Tamara, mas onde Tori caía todas as vezes.

Sendo a primeira a colocar um sorriso em seu rosto, a norueguesa puxou Tamara para um abraço, prendendo-a em seu colo e o calor de seu peito.

\- É bom te ver salva, Tam.

A máscara de teimosia da menor começou a cair, cedendo ao amor e às carícias de sua líder e dona de seu coração.

Ela retribuiu o abraço.

\- É bom te ver salva também, Tori.

\- Eu senti sua falta. Muito. - disse com a voz carregada de sotaque ao esconder o rosto no vão do pescoço de Tamara.

\- Também senti, _my love_.

Sentadas à beira da cama, fizeram o que mais gostavam de fazer quando a noite caía e todos os soldados abandonavam seus postos para descansar: conversar.

É claro, também trocavam beijos e carícias no meio tempo em que o silêncio tomava conta do quarto, mas não havia nada que elas não amassem mais do que aproveitarem aquelas horas juntas, era o único momento em que _podiam_.

O trabalho diário e rotina corriqueira de ambas as militares as impedia de passar todo o tempo que gostariam juntas. Muitos eram os momentos em que iam se deitar, cada uma no próprio quarto, sem sequer dar boa noite uma à outra, o máximo que conseguiam era por mensagem. Portanto, momentos assim eram cada vez mais difíceis de acontecer, ainda mais com tantos esquadrões e soldados para comandar, tornando cada segundo ao lado uma da outra mil vezes mais especial.

Em algum momento, Tori levantou da cama e caminhou até algo na mesa de estudos de Tamara, atraindo a atenção da de olhos inexistentes, curiosa.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

Sorrindo, a norueguesa pressionou alguns botões em uma pequena caixa de som e, com o barulho de seus saltos ecoando pelo quarto, estendeu a mão para sua namorada.

\- Me concede essa dança, _min kjælighet_?

Tamara arregalou os olhos e piscou duas vezes, encarando a mão de Tori como se fosse um pedaço de diamante.

\- Se conseguir não pisar nos meus pés, concedo. - brincou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- Cala a boca, isso foi uma vez!

Com um riso escapando de seus lábios, sem muito esforço para contê-los, Tamara aceitou a mão de Tori e a permitiu puxá-la da cama onde estava sentada até o meio do quarto.

Seu braço mecânico era frio entre seus dedos enquanto seu orgânico era quente, um contraste desconfortante, mas fácil de ignorar quando se tinha olhos cinza reluzentes penetrando a escuridão de suas órbitas vazias.

A melodia de All of Me de John Legend encheu o quarto, e as duas mulheres colaram seus corpos e rodaram suas cinturas com os braços, os pés movendo-se com a leveza de uma pluma ao som da música.

Em perfeita sincronia, seus olhares se perdiam enquanto os pés as guiavam por todo o quarto, como se flutuassem nas nuvens ao mesmo tempo que envoltas pelo calor da pessoa amada à sua frente.

\- Eu amo dançar com você, Tam.

\- Eu amo quando você _me_ _chama_ pra dançar com você. - sorriu, capturando os lábios da mais alta em um selinho demorado.

\- Sinto muito, não tenho tido mais tanto tempo para passar com você, meu amor. Tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo não está tornando as coisas mais fáceis para ninguém, e não é por ser de posição mais alta que eu estou isenta disso.

\- Eu entendo, mas, mesmo assim, você faz falta sabia? - Tamara admitiu, abaixando o olhar e tentando esconder a vergonha. - Faz tanto tempo que não saímos juntas; eu, você e a Ell e a Matilda.

Tori soltou um suspiro pesado, apertando a cintura de Tamara entre seus braços.

\- Eu sei… Mas, ei, ainda podemos nos divertir arrancando as cabeças de nossos inimigos.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Tori. - disse ela, revirando os olhos, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

A norueguesa suspirou.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu… Vou ver o que posso fazer. Talvez possamos adiar as tropas e tirar férias por um fim de semana, apenas um intervalo para refrescar a cabeça. O que acha?

Tamara estreitou os lábios, ponderando a proposta.

\- Me parece uma boa pedida. Para onde iríamos?

Tori sorriu, sem perceber que a música já havia acabado e elas continuavam balançando de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que Oslo é lindo essa época do ano. - Tamara revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Sempre a economista, óbvio que Tori escolheria justamente o lugar em que poderia pegar mil e um contatinhos e cobrar todos os favores que quisesse. Não que ela estivesse reclamando; uma economia nunca é demais. - Ah, faz tanto tempo que não visito minha terra natal. Imagino como eles estão se virando sem mim. Devem estar completamente perdidos.

A de olhos inexistentes conteve uma risada e ergueu as mãos aos ombros de Tori. Ela não podia reclamar, afinal, também estaria perdida sem essa mulher em sua vida.

\- Tamara, quando estivermos lá, eu quero te apresentar pros meus pais. Eu quero que eles vejam a parceira incrível e maravilhosa que eu consegui na minha vida, e esfregar na cara do meu irmão que minha namorada é melhor que a dele.

Tamara não sabia muito sobre os pais de Tori, só algumas coisas superficiais aqui e ali que a norueguesa soltara durante suas conversas noturnas. Porém, pelo que conhecia, sabia que ela não era muito próxima dos pais ou do irmão, portanto a presença dela em uma reunião de família serviria apenas para que ela se exibisse para sua família, algo como: “Haha, eu tenho um exército, uma namorada e ainda vou dominar o mundo, beijem minha bunda!”. Clássica e estúpida Tori, do jeitinho que Tamara a amava.

\- Se vai te fazer feliz, Tori, eu não me importo. - deu de ombros, as duas enfim se separando do abraço e parando de dançar.

Mas havia algo errado, ela soube quando, sem mais nem menos, a norueguesa abaixou a cabeça e sua expressão de felicidade se esvaiu, dando lugar à uma outra estranhamente neutra. Tamara não estava gostando.

\- Tem algo errado? - perguntou ela, um tanto nervosa. Se Tori de repente ficava séria, geralmente era porque tinha algo errado. Mas ela não disse nada de errado, disse?

\- Não é errado, é mais como um detalhe que eu esqueci de mencionar. - a de olhos inexistentes estreitou os lábios e gesticulou com a mão para que articulasse. - Eu não gostaria de te apresentar como minha namorada, quero te apresentar como minha noiva.

Tamara arregalou os olhos ao ver Tori se ajoelhar e tirar uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de seu casaco.

Em seu rosto, ela usava um sorriso. Exatamente aquele sorriso que sabia que Tamara odiava amar.

\- E então, Tamara? O que me diz? Quer conquistar o mundo comigo?

Ela estava pasma, literalmente de boca aberta enquanto encarava o anel reluzente no fundo da caixinha. Sua respiração travou e seu coração pareceu parar de bater, ela não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, foi tudo tão repentino que ela nem percebeu quando o elástico de seu cabelo arrebentou e seus cabelos caíram ao lado de seu rosto.

Tori mordeu os lábios, contendo a risada. Aquele era para ser um momento sério, não era para ela estar dando risada da cara de sua talvez futura esposa - apesar de Tamara ser previsível o suficiente para ela não se surpreender com o ocorrido.

\- Então…? Tam, eu não tenho a noite toda.

Piscando algumas vezes para sair do transe, a menor rapidamente respondeu, rindo de nervoso:

\- Ah...! Sim, sim, eu aceito! Meu Deus, que lerda… - murmurou a última parte, culpando-se por pagar mico na frente de sua noiva logo no primeiro segundo em que seu relacionamento evoluiu.

Tori sorriu e se ergueu do chão, tomando a mão de Tamara para si e colocando o anel em seu dedo anelar.

\- Assim que o mundo for nosso, quero que você coloque um desses no meu dedo também, viu? - sussurrou a norueguesa no ouvido de sua nova noiva, clamando seus lábios em um selinho e roubando a risada que escapou deles para si.

Levando uma mão à bochecha de Tori, Tamara sorriu.

\- Mal posso esperar.


End file.
